Description This application requests support for the annual meeting of the Sun Valley Workshop on Skeletal Biology held in Sun Valley, Idaho, August 4-7, 2013. The Workshops have a 40 year tradition, and emphasize active participation of junior faculty and students. The Workshops promote interdisciplinary communication, and are unusual in that discussion time equals or exceeds time allotted for formal presentation. The goals of the Workshop are to (1) work toward a multidisciplinary basic and clinical synthesis of molecular, tissue and biomechanical processes related to the pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of bone and joint diseases; (2) develop a dialogue between basic and clinical investigators; (3) provide training workshops for junior faculty and students that help bridge the gaps between disciplines; (4) provide a forum for student training and the opportunity for junior investigators to talk with more senior scientists in a small group setting. A partnership between the Workshop and the International Bone and Mineral Society (IBMS) has improved marketing, especially internationally, and provides maximum visibility through IBMS BoneKEy broadcast emails and links on the IBMS website. This year, the Workshop will address a couple of themes. One is related to Disease Processes that Affect Bone (Diabetes and Bone; CKD-MBD: Pathophysiology and Experimental Techniques in a Complex Systems Biology). A second addresses the area of Signaling Among Cell Populations (Cell Interactions and Signaling at the Bone and Cartilage Interface; Bone Marrow and the Hematopoietic Stem Cell Niche). A session on Bone Fatigue, Stress Fractures and Bone Repair cuts across both themes by addressing osteocyte signaling in the repair of stress fractures, relating this to atypical femoral fractures. Many opportunities are provided for junior investigators to interact with more senior investigators. The Sunday evening session is set aside for a Plenary Lecture, followed by a Poster Session highlighting submitted abstracts. Nine ASBMR/Harold M. Frost Young Investigator Awardees will present their work from the podium. A summary of the workshop will be provided through IBMS BoneKEy. Performance Site Sun Valley, Idaho Key Personnel Name Organization Role on Project Burr, David B. Indiana University Director, PI